silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Winners/Episodes/Grey Morality
Grey Morality is the sixteenth episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: The Greater Good Using large blocks, both contestants will build a tower. They will then climb their tower to reach a key at a treetop high up. They will then use the key to unlock puzzle pieces, which they will use to complete four puzzles, one for each side of the tower they built. The first person to complete all four puzzles wins the challenge and returns to the game. Winner: '''Kurou Amano '''Reward Challenge: Hero or Villain? Contestants will balance vases on their heads, representing their life in the game. While balancing their vases, they may attempt to knock down someone else's vase. Once someone's vase has fallen off, they're eliminated from the challenge. The challenge has two winners: a "hero", who is the last person still standing with a vase on their head, and a "villain", which is the person that manages to knock down the most vases from other players. The two winners will both return to the game while everyone else is permanently eliminated. Winner: '''Yoda, Gandalf '''Immunity Challenge: Low Blow By only being able to blow, contestants will attempt to move a ball through a maze riddled with holes. The first person to get their ball through the maze wins. 'Winner(s): '''Master of Lake-town Story Day 51 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the Redemption Duel. Kurou and Catherine get ready to fight for their survival, but Swede announces nobody will be eliminated after this duel - instead, the winner will return to the game. Kurou makes quick progress on his tower, finishing it long before Catherine makes any progress. However, Kurou fails time and time again to climb up, allowing Catherine to slowly but surely catch up to him. Catherine finishes her tower as Kurou finally gets up to the top of his tower. As he grabs his key and starts climbing down, Catherine starts climbing her tower. Catherine gets her key as Kurou unlocks his chest and starts working on his four puzzles. Kurou quickly finishes his first puzzle, as Catherine takes a long time unlocking her chest. Catherine then also struggles with her puzzles, allowing Kurou to finish his second puzzle. As Catherine finally starts making progress on her puzzles, Kurou finishes his third puzzle, now only having one left. Catherine eventually finishes her first puzzle - but soon after, Kurou finishes his fourth, winning the challenge and returning to the game. Nathaniel Swede welcomes Kurou back into the game, as Catherine heads back to wait for her next duel. Swede then announces that everyone is merged, but before that officially happens, two eliminated people will return to the game as Outcasts, the '' twist. The previous 13 eliminated people return, ready to fight for their final chance to return to the game. Newton, V.M., Joey, Yoda, Nick and Gandalf all focus on balancing their vases, while Finn, Luki, Blake, Yamada and J.K. focus less on balancing to be able to protect from attacks. Gloss and Felix are the only two to try attacking another person - Gloss attacks Joey while Felix attacks Gloss. Gloss easily pushes Joey's vase off, eliminating him, but is then shocked to have his own vase pushed off by Felix right after. Felix quickly regains balance and doesn't drop his vase. Blake and J.K. on the other hand both fail to balance their vases, dropping them, while everyone else manages to keep their vases balanced. With nine people remaining in the challenge, Finn yet again prepares to defend himself against incoming attacks, while everyone else focuses solely on balancing - except Newton and Gandalf, who attack Felix and Nick, respectively. Felix has his vase pushed off with ease, as does Nick. Everyone manages to balance their vases otherwise. With seven people remaining, things turn offensive. Everyone except V.M., who defends himself from incoming attacks, and Luki & Newton, who focus on balancing, tries to attack someone else. Yoda attacks Luki, while Yamada, Finn and Gandalf all attack Newton. Luki, despite not focusing on protecting himself, manages to dodge Yoda's attack. V.M., too focused on protecting himself from eventual attacks, suddenly loses balance and drops his vase, being the seventh person eliminated from the challenge. With three people attacking him, Newton stands no chance. Yamada manages to be the one to push the vase off though, while keeping his vase completely still. Gandalf also displays great balancing skills with his vase, but Finn can't do the same, dropping his vase. With only Yamada, Yoda, Luki and Gandalf left, the heat is turning up. Luki continues balancing, while Yoda this time readies himself for incoming attacks. Yamada and Gandalf both try to attack, with Yamada attacking Gandalf while Gandalf attacks Luki. Luki can't protect himself this time, losing his vase. Yamada's attack on Gandalf is a success too - but while pushing his vase off, Yamada also drops his own. With Yoda left as the last person standing, he wins the "hero" part of the challenge and the first returnee spot. As Gandalf and Yamada both successfully attacked two people each, it's decided they will fight in a sudden death battle, where the first person to knock off the other's vase wins. Gandalf quickly strikes against Yamada, who manages to fight off the attack, and both then try to attack the other at the same time. They both do extremely poorly at defending themselves, and both vases drop to the ground at seemingly the same time. Upon checking a replay, it's decided one person was slightly faster than the other though - Gandalf. Thus, Gandalf returns to the game as the "villain" victor, while Yamada leaves, defeated. Nathaniel Swede congratulates the 12 remaining winners, and sends them back as a merged tribe. Day 52 Day 53 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the individual immunity challenge, and people get ready to play. Right off the bat, the Master starts blowing his way through the maze, getting halfway through before anyone else has barely moved. Kurou and Harry make some progress, as the Master gets to the tricky parts right by the end. Harry blows his ball into a hole, and has to restart. Ron, Yoda and Gandalf make progress, while the Master has slowed down significantly at the very difficult ending parts. Ron goes into a hole, while Gandalf makes it to the midway point of the maze. Snow and J.D. make some progress, as does Ron. At this point, however, the Master has skillfully made it to the very end of the maze, and wins the challenge in a very impressive blowout. Nathaniel Swede congratulates the Master on his win, as the Master chooses to exile Ron. Ron heads off to exile, as everyone else prepares for tribal the day after. Day 54 Tribal Council 15: Victors Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by J.K. Rowling, answering Nathaniel Swede's question of whether the cast considered themselves to be heroes or villains by answering that she prefers grey morality over both. Gallery